Kleidos
The Kleidos is a relic in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. This powerful ancient mirror allows Dracula to enter challenges in Chupacabras' Shop. Only the Chupacabras can read the ancient spell to open the gate to the Arena. It looks like a small mask in which 16 Kleidos nails can be inserted. Every 4 nails will open a new series of challenges. The nails are gathered from Piles of Sacrifices. __TOC__ Reminiscences of Sapphire The death of Sir Chester Fight against 3 Dungeon Jailers. #Defeat all the enemies. #Complete the first trial without activating the Chaos Power. #Destroy your enemies without more than 20 seconds elapsing between kills. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Infection: First seal Fight against 3 waves of 2 Soldiers of Satan and 4 Possessed Citizens. #Defeat all the enemies. #Complete the first trial without activating the Powers of Void or Chaos. #Keep your concentration at the maximum level for 30 seconds straight. #Complete the first three trials in one try. The agony of Sir Reginar Fight against 2 Harpies of the Depths and several waves of 3 Dishonored Vampires. #Defeat all the enemies. #Attack and destroy all Harpies using only projectiles. #Complete the first trial without breaking any shields or losing more than 50 life points to their life sucking attack. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Recollections of Ruby The torture of Sir Nualan Fight against 2 Dungeon Jailers and several waves of 3 Dungeon Minions. #Defeat all the enemies. #Get the Dungeon Jailers to kill 6 Dungeon Minions. #Kill 9 Dungeon Minions without recovering life by any means. #Complete the first three trials in one try. The torment of Sir Torlios Fight against 4 Bloody Skeletons. #Defeat all the enemies. #Destroy 8 Bloody Skeletons. #Complete the first trial without breaking any of the Bloody Skeletons' shields. #Complete the first three trials in one try. The madness of Sir Gerard Fight against 3 Dishonored Vampires and 3 Bloody Skeletons. #Defeat all enemies using just the weapons authorized at each point in time. #Defeat all enemies without recovering life with the Void Sword. #Defeat all enemies without breaking any shields or using the Talisman of the Dragon. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Infection: Second seal Fight with Trevor against 50 Possessed Citizens. #Defeat all enemies without Trevor dying. #Complete the first trial without activating the Void Power. #Complete the first trial without using the Relics. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Reminders of Amethyst The Keep Fight against 2 Brotherhood Clerics and several waves of Brotherhood Soldiers. #Defeat all the enemies. #Kill 5 Brotherhood Soldiers while they are affected by the Silver Blessing. #Kill 5 Brotherhood Soldiers with counterattack hits (after a synchronized block). #Complete the first three trials in one try. The revenge of Channarong Fight against 2 Heavy Brotherhood Warriors and several waves of Brotherhood Soldiers. #Defeat all the enemies. #Complete the first trial without 20 consecutive seconds passing with no Blood Orbs in the area. #Complete the first trial without hitting the Heavy Warriors in close combat or using the Talisman of the Dragon. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Infection: Third seal Fight against 2 Riot Mechs and several waves of Riot Police. #Defeat all the enemies. #Complete the first trial without losing more than 50 life points from enemy shots. #Destroy each of the Riot Mechs' weapons. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Infection: Fourth seal Fight against 1 Horned Demon and several waves of Possessed Citizens. #Defeat all the enemies. #Destroy the Horned Demon attacking only when it is frozen. #Complete the first trial without more than 30 seconds passing with no experience gained. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Memories of Emerald The dead arise Fight against 40 Servant Corpses. #Defeat all the enemies. #Complete the first trial without having been grabbed by the Servant Corpses for longer than 10 seconds total. #Kill 5 Servant Corpses in a single series of hits from the air. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Infection: Fifth seal Fight against 3 waves of 3 Dark Monks. #Defeat all the enemies. #Complete the first trial without the Dark Apostle surviving more than a total of 40 seconds. #Complete the first trial without spending more than 20 seconds straight at under 100% life. #Complete the first three trials in one try. The battle of Niflhel Fight against 1 Paladin and 3 Heavy Brotherhood Warriors. #Defeat all the enemies. #Get the Paladin to break the armor of all Heavy Brotherhood Warriors without him killing any of them. #Complete the first trial without the Paladin keeping the swords together for more than 20 seconds straight. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Infection: Sixth seal Fight against 4 Riot Police and 2 Dark Monks. #Defeat all the enemies. #Survive until the Dark Monks have invoked 12 Possessed Citizens. #Get 12 Possessed Citizens to die from the Riot Police mines. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Infection: Seventh seal Fight with Victor Belmont against 75 Servant Corpses. #Defeat all the enemies before the amount of Servant Corpses reaches 20. #Complete the first trial without activating the Powers of Void or Chaos or using the Relics. #Kill 25 Servant Corpses before Victor Belmont does. #Complete the first three trials in one try. Gallery ChallengesArena.png|Arena Kleidos.png Kliedos Talisman.jpg Strategy Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items Category:Collectibles